CP - July, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11001-11120 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2383. *CP - June, 2383 *CP - August, 2383 Earth Plots Fourth Week Back from the trip on Betazed, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE confesses to VYLIN ELBRUNNE that he cheated on her. Furious and hurt, she tells him she is going to divorce him and they get into an argument about who is at fault before she leaves with Sam. Upset about the entire thing, ANDRUS seeks out EDWARD ELBRUNNE, confessing what he did and getting support. VYLIN is working late on the divorce when another lawyer, THEO arrives and tries to help her out. One things leads to another and she is at Theo’s place almost about to sleep with him when she realizes her mistakes. VYLIN comes to realize that it is partly her fault that Andrus had the affair and she has put work first. Sending a message to ANDRUS, VYLIN meets him at the beach they first made love. The two explain their sides, both sorry for their actions and attempt to work on their marriage. Cardassia Plots First Week Easing into their family life, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL INDUS enjoy some time together in the family pool with ZETERI INDUS. Second Week Wishing to get some more materials, KOHSII VENIK calls up her usual dealer MIKAEL ISLANOVICH. Surprised she is still pregnant, he gets turned on and she sends out the wrong signals prompting him to kiss her. DURAS VENIK comes in after the tension and gets angry a Terran would touch his wife. Wishing to claim his territory he does so! Bajor Plots First Week Hoping to have some family time, CARILL SAVOI goes to KATAL UNA and inquires with her if he could bring Benjamin to Betazed and meet that side of his family. Feeling as though that was a good idea she agrees. EVA DHOW, seeks out CORBAN MADDIX to finally tell him that she will be unable to continue their affair because she loves Kitaan too much. KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) returns to speak with ALLYSAAN KNIGHT, catching her at an outside party. He explains more about his situation, inviting her to lunch but she doesn’t trust him. Concerned about the situation, ALLYSAAN tells BRYCE WREN everything that was going on. He wasn’t happy about it, warning her about being too trusting. KITAAN DHOW, seeking help in his marriage, goes to DENORIAN THAY. Thay says that he needs to put his foot down, separate and both go to counselling until Eva and him get better. T’POK is back on the planet, running into AMITY IOAN where they talk about his relationship issues. KIAN finds ALLYSAAN one more time when she is shopping, managing to corner her into agreeing for lunch after AMITY reads Kian’s mind, finding that his intentions are good. Second Week Finally having lunch together, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT figures this is the last time she will see KIAN MAEKAN (KEHAL S’HARIEN). He probes her with questions, however, about her relationship with Bryce, throwing her for a loop with all the information he knows. ZAYN VONDREHLE arrives to pick up SIOMANE TARA, revealing their relationship to SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN who tells them they can no longer associate without supervision. TARA, upset at the new rules, speaks with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about the situation but he agrees with India’s assessment. AMITY IOAN, with a suspicion about KIAN’s real identity confronts him and he admits that he is Kehal. She encourages him to come clean to Ally who may have suspicions already. ALLYSAAN confronts KIAN in his shuttle and he admits to it. He explains everything from the planted clone for his staged suicide and his year on Vulcan. Not wishing to pressure her, he promises to leave if she picks Bryce over him. Upset and overwhelmed, ALLYSAAN is not prepared when BRYCE WREN freaks out on her about Kehal. In the morning, ALLYSAAN and BRYCE talk more as she admits she loves him and is hurt he doesn’t love her. He says he is willing to stay, but doesn’t love her and probably never will. Ally leaves with Ji’vara to a hotel. Third Week Looking for a new house, KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT discuss their plans together and then what to do with Khoal - namely that he should remain on Vulcan for his own good. Arriving to the past, LIYAH CULLEN (fN’LANI UNA) has decided for a new start away from her life in 2399. With her divorce final, she takes a job in a casino where she runs into FARAN UNA, only to find out her birthfather is dead in this timeline. Fourth Week Working in the casino, LIYAH CULLEN (fN’LANI UNA) runs into ZAYN VONDREHLE, someone she knew in the future. Getting his attention, he doesn’t have enough money for her in the casino she is offers to meet him outside. LIYAH (fN’LANI) meets with ZAYN outside and he walks her to her place. Getting flirty with him and wanting some adventure, they get into some hankypanky. Just before AMITY IOAN’s birthday party, BRYCE WREN arrives early to exchange gifts and tells the woman he is going to Earth for awhile. They explain their feelings for the other and part ways. At the bday party AMITY comes across LIYAH (fN’LANI) and finds her familiar. Liyah confesses who she is, happy to have an ally in the past. EVA DHOW and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT at the the party and talk about their bad relationships, namely Eva’s separation and Ally’s new beau Kian who seems more than what he appears. AMITY, ALLY and KIAN MAENAK get together to chat about the day, both trying to get Ally to lighten up some more and have fun. After the party, YINTAR IOAN and AMITY chat about what to do in the future now she is pregnant with quintuplets. They decide to go camping and she offers to have a foursome with Kian/Ally. KITAAN DHOW continues to have issues with mUniverse memories, them haunting him in nightmares. T’POK arrives and assists him with a permanent blockage but is overwhelmed by the extent of the damage. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Hoping to make some friends on the station, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks out KEIKO ISHIKAWA and offers that she and her fiance be friends and hang out with him and Melissa. Risa Plots First Week On the planet, TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ALMIN are enjoying his birthday when he is surprised she doesn’t want some lovin. He eventually relents and plans on gambling more in the morning. Trill Plots First Week Since Benjamin is with Carill, KATAL and FARAN UNA took a trip to Trill with the family so she could meet his birth parents. The KAHMUP family is more than happy to welcome her in, having almost seventeen people to get Katal settled. In the morning, KATAL walks with FARAN to the Nora’s hoping that their kids can spend some time with their paternal grandparents, but both Una’s find it weird. KATAL gets some alone time with SUMA KAHMUP, talking about how Faran has changed since the symbient and feeling more comfortable in his family. Second Week Enjoying their time on the planet, KATAL UNA feels like she wants to make things up for FARAN UNA and surprises him with an ultra sexy night ;)! Betazoid Plots First Week Getting down to work, QUESTA DAMAR accepts an invitation to have tea at the third house. ANNALISE SAVOI is there with SEBTASTIEN CORRIX and ARSINOE SAVOI to show her skills at being a hostess and head of house. They talk about business mostly, and Questa’s desire to have a center on Betazed. QUESTA takes the time to pick up JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA DAMAR-BERN who are on the planet for the Olympics and his summer vacation. CARILL arrives to the planet with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA, the little boy more than excited to get the attention all on him. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is approached by Valencia Dunat, a servant of the third house. She explains he has a relative in SEBASTIEN through his Aunt and is invited to his wedding. Going to the Wolfe house, ANDRUS finds MARGIANNE there with her father CARILL and BENJAMIN. They horse around in the pool before going upstairs where Andrus consummates his affair! Second Week In one of his first trials, MERIK EVEK is nervous with so many people watching, QUESTA DAMAR and BENIO SAREX included. He flubs on his take off into the water and comes in last, having a tantrum in the locker room afterwards until Questa calms him down. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE starts his week with the Andici’s sending Sam to AAPLE and SKERTZ ANDICI, where his father-in-law discovers Andrus’ affair. He explains that though he may understand Vylin has a right to know. In another swim meet, MERIK is the last swimmer for the final round of the 4x100m freestyle relay. He barely beats out a Zaldan team to take the gold for Cardassia! Third Week Getting ready to leave the planet, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and MARGIANNE SAVOI have another intimate moment after the ceremony for her sister and Andrus’s cousin. They discuss that once they get back to Earth the affair has to stop. Flashback Second Week July, 1st week, 2383 Still on Risa, MARIAME ALMIN is excited to reveal to TAHMOH ALMIN that she got a back tattoo of tribal patterns and lilac lotus’. He finds it sexy and talks to her about really wanting to have more kids. #07 July, 2383 #07 July, 2383 #07 July, 2383